Dwarf Drabbles
by justformemories
Summary: Following Lex(OC) & her adventures with dwarves (dwarros); no real story line yet, but ideas that work themselves together. Rated M for language and possibly more later on
1. The Inn

"But he's a dwarf for goodness sake!" Her friend hissed. It didn't stop her from looking at the group that had just come in and had been seated in the corner. They were loud; laughter and shouting, just loud….boisterous. She lifted her lip in a sneer, tugging her friends sleeve to gain her attention again.

"He's handsome…" Her friend sighed. Rose glared at her. Her friend had never really paid attention to any sort of male, or female; unexpected and to her, unacceptable. She huffed and sneered again.

"Couldn't you at least fall for an elf? They are much prettier…" she snipped. Rose looked down at her hand and picked at her nails, mumbling about elves and how much prettier and refined they were. Her friend, finally picking up her friends tone, cocked her head to the side and arched an eyebrow.

They weren't part of this world. Their world had no magic, no real adventures Theirs' was fast paced, electronic and jumbled. Things weren't simple like they were around her, at least that was the feeling she got.

"Rose…" she bit her bottom lip. "You're right…" Rose looked up suddenly looked up from her nails and a small smile cracked onto her face. She knew she would end up getting her way, she always did.

Lex looked down at her plate of food and pushed it away slightly. She didn't know why she let Rose rule over her like this. Probably because she figured if she let her have her way she would stay with her. Were they really friends? She didn't want to be lonely like she usually was. She sighed to herself then looked up slowly.

"But why not?" She asked. Rose looked at her confused.

"Why not what?"

"Why not him? Because he doesn't fit in with your idea of handsome? We're already stuck here for who knows how long! We might as well enjoy the time we have here and I fully intend on doing do!" Lex slammed her hands down on the table. She had never taken this tone with her friend and you could see in Rose's eyes a kind of shock and anger. Lex bit her lip again.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see what else is out there Rose…Or that I don't want you around..." She mumbled.

"Does he really catch your eye?" Rose whispered. Lex grinned back at her friend. Rose huffed and flicked her hand at her friend.

"Fine" she huffed, Lex damn near jumped across the table and hugged her friend close.


	2. Spinning

Rose watched her friend, amazed at how relaxed and how alive she looked, amazing. Lex never let herself have fun, let alone if a male was present. Here she was, dancing in firelight in the mountains. They had joined the merry group a few days before, Lex begged to follow them. She needed to know the dark eyed dwarf and find out why she was attracted to them. In all honesty, Rose didn't understand how Lex thought she would be able to keep up with this company. Honestly. Rose shook her head at her friend and shifted away from the fire again.

Music played in the air, the fire blossomed and billowed. Lex bounced between the dwarves, giggling and squealing with happiness. She never felt alone here, with them like she had in her world. She looked at rose at she clasped hands with Bofur again. She squealed as he spun her again. He always made her smile and it seemed like she laughed the most when he was around.

"Eeep!" She squealed as she lost her balance and fell backwards into something hard, but soft. Laughter boomed from the group, Rose jumped to help her friend and stopped, her eyes widening.

_She wants to get to know him…here's her chance. _She thought to herself and sat back down, sipping on the warm ale in her hand, she hated warm ale.

Giggling, Lex struggled to sit up. She hadn't realized she had fallen into a lap, or whose lap she was in particularly.

"S-sorry" Lex giggled, "Just give me…"She looked up slowly, her world still spinning and looked directly in the dark eyes of the exact dwarf who had captured her attention. Her eyes widened in surprise and she squeaked again. He laughed and helped her right herself in his lap. Smoke rose from the pipe in his hand and made a sort of halo around his head. Lex shifted her weight, nerves getting the better of her.

"Careful with that one" Bofur laughed. "She's a little klutzy" Laughter erupted again and the music began again. Lex looked up and over at Bofur, giving him a scolding look. 

"I am not! I just…."Lex hiccupped softly. "It's just the ale" she complained, no one listened. Fili looked at his brother and laughed. Ever since the small girl, small compared to them, had joined them he had noticed she watched him and he watched her. Fili shook his head, doubting that either of them were actually upset about the new seating arrangement.

"You alright?" A small smile played about Kili's lips. Lex blushed deep red, almost to rival a beet. She nodded and gulped.

"Yes"

"Good" He laughed. "Didn't need ya to get hurt…" He puffed on his pipe again then set it down and picked her up, cradling to her to his chest. She had never danced with Kili. That alone had gotten everyone's attention. Lex clung to Kili's strong neck and pushed herself closer. He smelled like smoke, leather and dirt. They had been traveling for days and no one had really done much rinsing off. Lex inhaled again and sighed softly. Kili looked down into her blue eyes and arched an eyebrow. Lex blushed again, not realizing that she had done that.

"Again?" He asked. It was her turn to look at him questioningly.

"Dance?" Kili proceeded to swing her around in circles, his arms tightening his hold on her. Lex giggled, squealed and kicked her legs. She threaded her hands through his dark wavy hair. She loved being pressed against him and didn't want him to put her down. She felt like they were the only two in the world, his world and she would have loved nothing more than to stay there.

Kili's eyes brightened as he spun her around. Her eyes were a deep blue like blueberries. They seemed sad, except now. Her auburn hair was long and hung down to the middle of her back. She was unlike most of the other women he had met. He was curious about her the moment he noticed her seated in the corner of the inn. She had her head down and not a moment later she was standing up and slamming her hand on the table. He figured her friend, Rose he later found out, had said something to upset her. Apparently this was the first time Lex had stood up to her. Rose was quiet and angry most of the time. She didn't want to be with them. Lex, however, was different. Ever since they had realized the women had followed them, though Lex tried vehemently deny they were, Rose had been unhappy. They weren't from this world, didn't know how they had gotten here. Somehow though, they knew enough about the different type of races. Kili continued to spin and catch glances at Rose when he passed her. Slowly he stopped spinning and placed Lex on her feet. His smile slowly receded when he saw the angry look in rose's eyes. It was like a flame engulfed her. Sparks licked up her body and her face. In a blink of an eye she was gone. His eyes widened and the sounds around him became quiet. Lex looked up and bit her bottom lip.

"What" she whispered. It was quiet, too quiet. Where had the happiness gone? Where had his bright smile gone, his hearty, deep laugh? Lex slowly turned around and gasped.

"Sh-She's gone!" She yelped and stepped forward slowly, one hand bracing on Kili's chest the other brought up to her mouth, covering it. Tears formed out of nowhere and she dropped to her knees. At least she tried. Kili caught her in his arms and lowered them both to the ground. Lex cried and moaned, like she was in pain. Fili walked to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How…" Kili asked, looking up into his brothers blue green eyes. Fili shrugged.

"I think her time….just…"he shrugged again, "Her time ended…she didn't want to be here." He winced as he heard Lex whimper and watched her try to pull away. She reached for the spot Rose had been sitting. Kili slowly released her. Scrambling to get up, Lex pulled at the dress she was wearing.

"She's gone!" she shouted.

"Yes dear, we know" Bofur murmured. Lex whipped around and glared at him. If dwarves eyes could be the size of milk saucers, Bofur's would be an excellent example.

"I know that you idiot!" She screeched. Everyone winced. Her fist were balled up into the dress she was wearing and she stomped over to Bofur and pushed her finger into his chest, hard.

"I'm not blind! How…" She yelled then calmed herself. Her eyes softened and her hand dropped.

"Why wasn't I taken back…"

Kili walked up slowly to her, standing there in front of her he lifted her chin with his blunt fingered, gently.

"Maybe, just maybe…"He whispered as she finally looked up into his eyes. Her eyes looked hopeful and she reached to slid her hand into his.

"Maybe you're where you need to be." He smiled and she melted against him. He leaned in closely and was a hairs breath away from her lips.

"Maybe you're where you want to be." Slowly he closed the gap between them and let his lips melt onto hers, gently caressing them. Lex closed her eyes and pushed herself closer to him. Her hand reached for his hip, sliding past the hilt of his sword, gripping his hip and pulling him closer. He smiled into the kiss. He deepened it, one hand pulled her closer by threading itself through her hair and the other wrapped around her small waist to pull her closer. Fili watched his brother and smiled. At least someone in this company would be getting some sort of action. He laughed to himself.

"Oy!" Fili shouted. Eyes stopped watching the couple before them and looked at him.

"Music! Best way to mourn and to heal…" He motioned to the others who had pulled out their instruments. Grins widened across the group. Bofur laughed and clapped.

"You heard the lad!" The music began again. Kili broke away first and smiled, Lex looked at him, confused. He whipped her up into his arms and began to spin again.


	3. Sickness

Lex sniffled again and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She blinked back the exhaustion that had slowly creeped up on her. She yawned and pulled her leather jacket tighter around her. Fili watched her sideways through his blue eyes. He cocked a blond eyebrow up and a slight frown permeated his beard.

"Are you sick?" He asked suddenly, shocking Lex who was lost in her own thoughts. Her wide blue eyes took in his frown and she thought it better not to lie to him, however, she didn't like to be fussed over. Lord knew Kili did that enough since that kiss from a few weeks before. It wasn't that she minded Kili watching out for her, she watched out for him too. She felt like part of her soul was embedded in him now, he was comforting in a new place and since Rose had gone she felt she had nothing left of home, not much anyways. Before she could answer she sneezed with a loud squeak, it reminded her of a mouse and her high school English teacher. She pursed her lips together and shook her head. Fili smiled softly.

"Are you trying to lie to me little one?" If Lex's eyes could have gotten any wider this would be that time. She shook her head fiercely.

"No…."She coughed, trying to clear her throat, which had felt scratchy and like a ball was stuck in it. "Allergies"

Fili squinted at her. He turned away and looked ahead of the company and saw Kili riding beside Thorin. He debated leaving her side and urging his horse forward so he could let Kili know what was going on. Another mousy sneeze and grunt caught his attention as he swiveled back in his saddle in time to see Lex fall forward, grasping at the around her.

"LEX!" He shouted as he leaped off his horse, barely able to catch her falling body. Quickly he laid her down on the ground, checking over her body to make sure nothing had been injured during her fall. The entire company was surrounding them now, Kili taking the charge only to be stopped by Dwalin. Kili whimpered, trying to fight through the other dwarf's strong arms. Fili looked up for a moment to search his brothers shocked eyes. He nodded to him, Kili relaxed a little against Dwalin's arms. His eyes widened a little as he saw her move in Fili's arms. Fili dropped his gaze to the pale girl in his arms.

"Ohhh…."she moaned. Her arm lifted slowly and she pressed her hand to her head.

"Ohhh….jeez…."she moaned again. "That sucked!" Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed all eyes were on her….she was looking up at them. _Uh oh._

"Are you alright?" Fili asked gently. Kili tried to push forward again but was held back, Dwalin whispered in his ear and he whimpered softly again.

"It doesn't feel like anything was injured when you fell." Lex closed her eyes and rubbed her head again. "What are allergies? Are you sure you're not ill." Lex felt her eyes well with tears. How could she tell him she wasn't sick when she had fell. _Wait, what?!_ Lex tried to shoot up but was held down by Fili's strong arms.

"Shhh…." He slowly lifted her to a seated position. Her head swam in dizziness. She laid her head against Fili's chest, sighing. She felt his hand run across her forehead. His frown returned and he nodded at Dwalin to let Kili come closer.

Kili knelt in front of them, his arms reaching for her and dropping helplessly to his side. Lex turned and looked at him. _Well crap…._She saw the fear in his eyes, fear that she was hurt, that he had lost her. She saw worry and knew she wouldn't be able to get away with half the lies she had told in her world when she was sick. She noticed how protective of their women they were, it was only fitting that he would be protective of her and after this incident she would have to be honest with him, no matter how much it scared her.

Lex reached for Kili and wrapped her arms around his neck. He cradled her close to his chest. She murmured softly into his ear that it wasn't his fault, everything was ok and that she wouldn't be stupid again. She watched Fili stand and walk over to Thorin to explain what had happened. Steely blue eyes glared at her. She owed all of them an apology. She had stopped their travel and she felt guilty.

Kili lifted her from the ground but refused to put her on her horse. His face was hard and his mind made up, whether anyone agreed or not, he wouldn't budge.

"We're staying here and making camp." Thorin only nodded.

"And you…." Kili looked at her with anger in his eyes, anger that had replaced fear.

"You are going to explain everything. I knew you were pushing yourself too hard. I knew something was going on but you wouldn't let me help." His voice softened and he held her tighter, the fear was back. "What did I do to you…."

He was by no means a weak dwarf, but since that kiss he had given everything over to her, his love, his happiness, his future. He shook his head and slowly put her down against a tree while the company put together a fire. He looked at Lex again and noticed she was shivering now. She held herself tightly and locked her jaw so her teeth wouldn't chatter. His heart melted and he slid off his traveling jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"I'm s-sorry" she spoke with her teeth chattering. He grunted and sat next to her.

"I did….I pushed myself too hard…." She leaned into his side. He might be angry but he couldn't help but to hold her. She needed him, no matter how annoyed he was with her.

"Where I'm from…Even when I was sick I would work harder. Money was so important….and I always felt guilty that if I didn't work that others would suffer. I didn't want to miss out on this adventure." Kili nodded at her, understanding what she was saying.

"You could have been hurt." He said through gnashed teeth. "There's even a chance you could have been killed. I can't take care of you if you don't let me in." Lex snuggled closer and kisses the inside of his neck. Goosebumps rose on his neck in response to the kiss.

"Sneaky….but you won't win this one"

Lex shrugged. Her eyes slowly lowered and she fell fast asleep next to him. Kili looked down, a soft smile lighting up his face. He kissed the top of her head. The fire was started, picking her up gently he moved them closer. A soft moan left her lips and he cuddled her closer.

"What happened?" Thorin grounded out at Fili. He was worried; this tiny girl had fallen off a horse because she refused to tell anyone she was sick. He was also angry. Angry they had to stop so early, angry she hadn't allowed anyone to help her. Was this how it was in her world? The sick worked until inches from death? Fili looked at his uncle, who was deep in thought.

"I asked if she was ill. I think she wanted to lie to me…She said something about…what was it….Allergies." He shrugged. Thorin gave his nephew a questioning look.

"I think it's been building up Uncle, today was the worse…" Thorin nodded.

"Do you think she did that in her world? She works so hard to keep up, pushing what must be outside of her limits. Maybe…" Fili shook his head. He realized she reminded him of his younger brother. Kili was always pushing himself to be better, stronger. Fili chuckled and and shook his head again.

"Perhaps we should leave her somewhere safe, to heal" Thorin looked at his nephew. He had a feeling Kili would object.

"Leave her where?" Thorin asked in a gruff tone. Fili closed his eyes in thought.

"She has no family here, no other friends. She clings to Kili like a life line and I doubt you would cause your brother pain by separating them."

Fili opened his eyes. "I only meant…." He stopped as his gaze found Kili rocking an exhausted Lex in his arms. "No…I think you're right uncle." He longed to feel the love Kili felt for Lex but felt it would be long while before that happened. When things were safe again, settled down, maybe then, but not before. Thorin nodded and walked to the fire.

"Wake her shortly. She'll need to eat and drink then she can rest again. We should stay for a day, no more, so she can heal." Thorin barked out orders to make a stew and find some leaves to make a tea of sorts. Thorin sat across the fire from Kili and watched his nephew lay the girl on the ground, on a blanket. She was still wrapped in Kili's jacket and her own.

"Fever?" He asked, trying to be gentle.

Kili nodded slightly, not breaking his gaze from Lex's sleeping form.

"I should have known…"Kili groused. Thorin knew his nephew was angry with himself but refused to let him continue beating himself up.

"Kili you couldn't have known if she didn't tell you." Kili looked up at his uncle. He nodded slightly, knowing to stop the conversation there. Lex moaned again and reached out for something. Her hand landed on the bottom edge of Kili's tunic and pulled it to her. Trying to balance himself, Kili leaned closer and whispered soft nothings into her ear, quieting the restlessness that had taken over her small figure. He sighed and laid beside her, wrapping his arms are her.


	4. the birth

**A/N: Angsty. Honestly had this idea come up after a story about a women thinking she had one baby on the way and instead had three. I'll probably rewrite this a bit but needed to get this out there!**

Screams reverberated throughout the long halls of Erebor. Heads hung low and unwilling eyes scanned away from the doorway for which the screams bounced from. No one dared say anything, nor breathe. It was the long awaited arrival but pain was etched everywhere. It was not always an easy journey, but they had all made it here. Now, only hope and prayers were needed and hopefully a little peace would become present.

"I hate you!" she screamed from the side of the bed. Her bulging stomach was tight and pains slashed her across the middle. It wasn't true, she didn't hate him. She hated the world in which she had become accustom too. Her world, she thought, was much better equipped, not just with medical equipment, but with pain killers, lots and lots of pain killers. Another pain hit and she clutched at the bed again. As the pain passed she grabbed ahold of the closest thing to her hands that she could throw, a soft, feather filled pillow. With all the strength she could muster she threw it at her husband, he didn't dare step out of the way. Instead he let the pillow hit him and he caught it as it fell and placed it gingerly back on the bed. He strode to his crying wife and placed his left hand on her lower back and his right on her protruding belly. He whispered softly in her ear and she wept quietly.

"It hurts…I want to go home…" She cried and he hummed softly as he helped her stand. She never really mentioned going home, back to her world, but at times like this, when she was sick or in large amounts of pain, she would wish for it. Fili kissed the side of Lex's head and murmured in her ear soft words of love and apologies. Lex fought to stand straight against him but another pain rendered her useless, instead she grabbed at his hand and squeezed, his hand turning slightly red from the pressure. She ground her teeth. She didn't want to be seen as weak but this…this was different.

"I blame you…you stupid dwarf. With your charm and your stupid good looks…"She growled and for once that day there was laughter in the chamber.

"Ah, so it takes one to make a child?" he was teasing her slightly. She growled again. "Uncle should be here soon with the midwife and healers, for now, let us take a stroll." She glared at him.

"A stroll? Do you think this is a time to prance about the halls? I'm in labor you jerk!" She turned and faced him them, but fists gripping at his tunic. A smug grin appeared under his beard. For a moment she wasn't paying attention to the pain and his Lex, his beautiful wife, was herself again. The door to the chamber opened and Thorin strode in, healers, midwives and a few of the company followed. "Oh great…now I'm going to be shown to the whole kingdom…this isn't a come see event! Out! Unless I deem you necessary, out!" She all but stamped her foot on the ground. Instead another pain cut across her middle and she sagged against Fili. He chuckled.

"My brave girl…not all are going to stay. I want the best for you and you shall have it. They are simply here to see how you are." He gently ran his hand down the back of her head, his other still being squeezed as the pain began to subside.

"Walk…"she mumbled. Thorin's eyebrow cocked up, Fili smiled. "Walk…you're right. It helps the process go faster. At least from what I remember in my world." Thorin began to speak, his thoughts about how the dwarrowdams were treated here. Fili lifted his hand to silence him and began to move backwards slowly. Lex followed suite. Thorin clamped his mouth shut and looked to his sister who had come with the other healers and midwives. Dis simply stared but nodded to her brother. Thorin turned and walked out of the chamber, no doubt announcing that if the couple were to walk no one was to question them.

They walked together throughout the chamber and into the hall. They would stop momentarily when the pain announced itself and they would continue once it had passed. Kili had come and stared at his sister-in-law and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes focused on them. She was a strange one but she hadn't changed much since they first met her. She was steadfast when she was by Fili, she was stubborn, but she was careful. While his brother had always had a slow smile, he had begun to smile more often when she was around. They had learned from one another; they learned it was ok to show signs of weakness and that they could lean on each other. Kili had always seen the fierceness in his brother but now someone else was able to stand by him. It wasn't upsetting to Kili, he was very much still involved in their life, but he knew when to step back. Lex had never pushed him away, she welcomed him, knowing how important Fili was to him. The only thing she had ever asked was that she wasn't pushed away, that he except her. And now, Kili watched as Fili stepped and she stepped, as if a dance was occurring between them. They completed each other and he knew that.

A squeak caught Kili off guard and he pushed himself from the wall, his arms almost ready to catch Lex if she was to fall. Fili looked up, directly into his brothers eyes, fear shown there. Kili moved forward quickly, Lex buried her head against Fili's chest and breathed deeply. For hours now she had been in labor and now her water had broken. Kili noticed the slight wetness on the ground and was lucky that he did as he almost slid on it. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders and looked into Fili's eyes, the question was unspoken between them What do you need? And with that Kili took one of Lex's arms and helped to move her back to her room.

Lex cried out again as the pain cut across her again, this time worse than any of the times before. Fear clung to her like a cloak and she grabbed at Fili. She hadn't spoken about her fears, well not much. Fili knew she was scared but she didn't tell anyone else, except maybe Kili. She mentally chastised herself now for not indulging Fili with how scared she truly was.

"I lied!" She squealed. Both brothers looked startled and helped her lay on the bed, large pillows at her back, not the feather filled ones that were soft. These were firmer, she's need them. Fili stood next to her, her hands had become like claws, clinging to his hands.

"About what?" He asked softly. She tugged him closer, Kili tilted his head to the right, watching them. Kili understood then. She was terrified and she needed the closeness between them. Lex always responded to touch, physical touch as opposed to emotional.

Fili.." he whispered. Fili barely took the time to look at his brother, just a glance passed between them. "Fili, you need to get into the bed with her. She needs your touch." Fili looked surprised, it took him a moment to register what his brother had said and he looked into Lex's eyes. He scrambled onto the bed next to her.

"Damn, how did I not know!? I am so sorry my love." He curled her close to him. She murmured something into his chest. "What?"

"Shirt…off…."She groaned. Kili was the first to laugh and Fili followed. He shrugged his coat off and his tunic fell to the floor. She groaned again and sighed at the relief she felt. The midwife climbed onto the end of the large bed, not wanting to disturb them but needing to do her duty. Dis had left the room when both sons had come back in with Lex being walked between them. The midwife cleared her throat.

"Your highness…"she spoke loudly. " I need to check her…" He didn't get the message apparently because the next words were very stern and angry. "Move!"

Lex whimpered. Fili tried to leave the bed but was held by her hands. An idea popped into his mind. He lifted Lex up and climbed behind her on the bed, both of his legs (still clad in his heavy boots, he would be reminded of this moment a lot throughout the years) came beside hers and she leaned back against his chest. She sighed, she loved when Fili cuddled her close to his body, he was hard and warm. His warmth helped to calm her and to soothe the pain in her back as the midwife positioned her legs and began to check her. She cried out in pain again as another slash. She needed to be honest with him now.

"I lied" she panted. "I am so scared…Please…"she panted more. The midwife interrupted her before she could continue.

"My lady, on the next pain you can push, hard, down into your bottom." Lex started to shake.

"Fili" She whimpered. He made soothing noises. "No… I'm sorry." She trembled in his arms.

"It's alright my love, I know you did not mean it when you said you hated me." He chuckled and rubbed his hands over her tight belly. She shook her head frantically, trying to breathe deeply, another pain rolled through her body. Gasping she clunk to him like a wet blanket.

"Love him…."she grunted and drew her knees to her chest and hissed in pain. She tried to push hard like she had been told but she felt all her strength leave her.

"Shhh….of course I'll love him, we will together." Fili murmured and rubbed her belly. Kili frowned. He knew what she was trying to say. Kili reached for his brother's shoulder and for Lex's hand.

"You'll be fine Lex, just focus" Kili's tone was low and serious, a rare sight. He pulled back from the both of them and jogged out of the room to speak to his mother, to give her an update about the couple and so she could pass it along. Another loud scream rented the air and both Kili and Dis tensed. A loud yelp could be heard too and Kili ran into the room. Poor Fili was bending over at the waist with Lex grasping him, he shot his brother a painful look. Kili held back a laugh and instead a snort came out. If looks could speak this was screaming "I think she broke my hand!" And that, knowing dwarves hands, was not an easy feat.

"If I die…"she panted. Kili stopped laughing. Fili's brow shot to his hair line.

"What!" He bellowed. "How in the world could you think that?!"

It was at this moment the midwife interjected. "You're highness, it's well known that she is far too large for one child, he may be too big…" A glare passed over Lex's head and straight into her eyes.

"My WIFE will be fine!" No one really ever saw Fili mad and at this moment he felt betrayal and anger that someone would seem to think his wife was anything but alive and well. He snarled and looked down at Lex who was panting between the pains. He looked up at his brother and flicked his hand, motioning for him to leave. So he did, he waited outside and explained everything to Dis and his Uncle. The brother and sister glanced at each other, explaining they thought the same. A thud was heard and both rushed to the door but Kili held them back.

"He has this" was all he stated.

Meanwhile, two heavy boots thudded to the ground and Lex leaned back.

"I can't….I'm too tired!" The midwife glanced between her legs again and looked up with a slight smile.

"My lady, he's almost here! Pull up all your strength. Your highness, pull her legs back and hold them for her, help her push down, brace your hands on her stomach." A growl pushed between Fili's teeth.

"Lex do it! You have to! I can't have my child without my wife! Breathe and bear down, I want my son dammit!" And with the next pain that shuttered throughout her body she pushed and he pulled her legs up and a delighted yelp came from the midwife as shouted about the head coming through and that another big push would help the shoulders. Lex sagged against Fili. He whispered against her hair.

"That's my girl…keep going my love." Another contraction hit and Lex pushed with all the strength she had left. The body slipped through the canal and into the midwife's hand.

"It's a girl!" A triumph yell bounced from wall to wall. Fili almost howled with joy. He kissed Lex all over her face, well at least what he could reach. He spoke of his love for her and how happy he was she came to him. She smiled softly, the pain still lingering.

"Ki!" He shouted and moved from behind Lex and bounded of the bed out of the chamber. Poor Lex barely had a few moments before another pain cut her low across her belly. Fili was returning to the room with Kili when he noticed something was wrong.

"Lex? Lex?" He panicked, he never panicked. The midwife was cleaning the newborn, a healer had come to check on Lex. She groaned again and caught the attention of the midwife. She handed the baby over to Fili; she would have rather handed the princess to her mother but the groans told her she would back to business. After a moment of checking her over a low chuckle was permitted. Kili thought the midwife had gone daft.

"Your highness, I…" Lex grunted and lifted herself off the bed. Fili tucked the infant into the crook of his arm. From where he was standing he saw under the blankets where Lex's knees were bent and still making a tent. Kili's eyes got wide as saucers and his jaw dropped.

"I really fucking…." Lex moaned and grunted, another push. Fili all but shoved his daughter into his brothers arms.

"Hate you…."she cried. Fili could only nod and rush to her side. "Yes, I agree! Oh my love…" He kissed her hands and she pulled away weakly from him. One more push and she could feel the shoulders passing. Kili had stepped to the side of the room and was humming softly to his niece. Lex grabbed the hand that she had thought she had broken and pushed hard, Fili yelped slightly and allowed her to do it.

"A son!" The midwife shouted and Kili laughed, Fili's jaw had dropped slightly and he looked at Lex. She was laying back and crying, happy tears of course, but lots of pain was also the cause of the tears. The two infants cried and were placed onto her chest. They each began to root around and the midwife helped them to latch onto their mother. Fili had not moved. Kili had taken it upon himself to walk to the other room and pull the King and his mother into the room, not saying a word.

Fili looked up from his children and nothing but a grin was plastered across his face. Dis covered her mouth with her hand, the other on her chest. Thorin, he was a funny sight. It was like his eyes had crossed trying to figure out where to look first.

"Two?" Dis's voice caught. The only thing Fili could do was nod. Lex sighed, finally content.

"I thought for a moment I would have to tell her to sew me shut…" she chuckled. Wide eyes turned to face her. Her son gazed at her, he had curly auburn on his head and dark blue eyes that reminded Lex of blueberries. She turned to look at her daughter, dark fuzz and dark gray eyes looked up at her.

"They look like you" she smiled. Fili crawled closer to her and took his son and held him close. He had a small amount of auburn fuzz on his chin and along his jaw. He had a long nose, much like Fili, but his lips were bit more plump than his fathers. The young prince yawned and curled closer into his father's chest. He watched as his daughter followed her brother in sleep. She was almost exactly like Lex, except for the dark hair. That had to be the durin line coming through. Something played on his mind however. Before he could figure that out he requested everyone leave. The midwife said she would be back to check on Lex, Thorin and Dis left to announce the births and Kili went off to make sure another cradle was made for his niece. They knew they had a better chance of having a son, daughters were rare. However, Lex being the unique person she was, they should have betted she would be different. Finally the room was quiet and Lex was sitting up in the bed, her son in her arms and her daughter was now in her father's arms.

"What did you mean…during the birth…" Fili wouldn't look away from his tiny daughters face. Lex frowned and tears came again. She was quiet as she cried and held her son closer.

"My cousin…"she choked on her words and Fili looked up. He walked to the small cradle that had been left in the room and laid his daughter down. He went to move their son and she pulled him back.

"She had died…because of giving birth. Her daughter is beautiful, but I was terrified…" She snuggled closer to her son and cried. Fili wrapped his arms around his wife and cradled her to him. He kissed her head and sighed. He couldn't understand why he didn't put this together. She rarely talked about her cousin, but had mentioned what happened to her. He didn't understand as much because of the technology she had explained to him, but he did understand the loss she had gone through.

"My love...you have done well and I am proud of you…she would be proud of you. But, my love…" he walked over and picked up his daughter and carried her over to her mother and they all curled together. " You must be proud of yourself." He kissed her forehead and pulled them close.


End file.
